User talk:CNBA3
Speed Combat has been deleted. Feel free to rename the other page Gabriel456 (talk) 01:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Death Transcendency Out of curiosity, did you even check if there was anything usable, or just remove everything right away? Call it professional curiosity.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) So that's basically "no".--Kuopiofi (talk) 21:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Transcendent Demon Physiology shouldn't those Fallen powers go to Associations or Variations at the least? They're about Angel/being that has fallen so recently that they still keep their previous forms powers after all.--Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I swear it was all a coincidence. Plus you can't prove it wasn't a coincidence. Now piss off you jealous brat. It was not Coincidence, because there are no coincidences here. I know it was you and thank you CNBA for alerting me to this.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Response Yes, it is called Powering Up and Suppressing.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Response That is just Power Bestowal, but in that case it would be Powers Via Object.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Etherkinetic Combat Go ahead and recreate it if you want, just don't make it a copy of Aether Manipulation Gabriel456 (talk) 19:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Oops, replied late, saw that you already made it. Looks great Gabriel456 (talk) 19:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Response hmm.."Awareness Negation"? Other than that, I don't really know Gabriel456 (talk) 20:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Just so I understand, is this an actual page or a page you're making? Because if an actual page, I don't really know Gabriel456 (talk) 20:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Zodiac Well, no wonder I couldn't think where'd you found them... I suppose we can return them, since there's so little other sources. That one page I planned to use for Western Zodiac has been edited for over a year now.--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Zoom We already have Telescopic Vision... which might need some editing, come to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) There are 3 000+ powers on this site, forgetting few isn't something to worry about. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you explain how it's supernatural/superhuman? Gabriel456 (talk) 19:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Real Powers Okay, there is a major issue I have with the whole Real Powers Deal. If it is real or can be easily simulated or used by the baseline human being it is not supernatural, extraordinary, or superhuman at all. This Wiki's main purpose is to archive abilities that aresupernatural, extraordinary, or superhuman in nature and cannot be achieved by the maximun form of human effort. The only reason that category exists is because people who have subjective opinions on whether something is a power or not on the Wiki perverted that purpose and twisted it to fit subjective views. So tell me now, why I shouldn't go to Gabe or Kuopiofi in th next five minutes (who agree with me on the matter) and have them deleted? I will be waiting.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Batman has no superpowers or special abilities and is still a great superhero that's what makes him special. Iron Man is a Cyborg as of recent events so he isn't exactly human. Like I said people here pervert the purpose and end up giving superpowers to beings with none based on personal opinions on what makes a person superhuman. It's a nuisance.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Essence Manipulation Hi ! New ideas for your power. On second thought, I'm pretty sure it could make a very good page. Check it out ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Take your time, but you should probably add a copyright-like "Future page : Essence Manipulation - Do not copy this idea" on your User Page (like Consus), just in case someone interested also read your blog. It would be frustrating to have your idea stolen (comment posted on your blog, then removed - too much temptation involved ^ ^). DYBAD (talk) 22:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) You're wellcome :) I've been way too self-centered these days, and it's high time to get a bit more helpfull ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Volcanic Fields Manipulation Are you willing to go through every link for that page? Transcendent Physiology alone must have dozens scattered all over... --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Why ask me? I simply Protected the page without checking who was added, I don't generally bother to check Users anyway. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) But he does not immediately gain the power after killing them, like the power does, he has to study their brain alittle after they die. So no, he doesn't have it Gabriel456 (talk) 16:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Isn't Mantra just the game's name for "Mana" (as in magical energy) or posibly Aether ? DYBAD (talk) 21:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Response I may like Asura's Wrath, but Mantra Manipulation is far too specific for my taste. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Response Not sure. Mantra is indeed the energy formed by the emotions and vices of mortal beings, but it would be hard to directly connect all the types to emotional energy manipulation.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I expect every link to be renamed, on every element page, their opposite page, the element they're variations, etc., you start something, you finish it too. And incidentally, simple link to elemental construct page will do, no need for that excessive listing. Construct pages exist so that isn't needed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Huh, that's odd. I can't comment either, I wonder what is happening Gabriel456 (talk) 18:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) deleted and recreated. Does it work for you now? Gabriel456 (talk) 18:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC)